Episodio 03
Omofobi è il terzo episodio. Trama Gli inquilini ricevono, dalla produzione, una macchina da cucire, ma non sembrano essere molto soddisfatti del regalo, a parte Xandir che è così desideroso di utilizzarla per finire il suo copriteiera. Hero, dopo aver sentito il desiderio dell'avventuriero di videogame, si mette a sfotterlo nei limiti dell'offesa personale, dicendogli che è "così gay". Questa sessualità viene due volte confermata dopo che Xandir si sia sottoposto a due gay test: il top del gay test, uscito dalla bocca di Wooldoor, ossia un gioco di società che va dai 6 ai 12 anni e il test del Baubau del legno; test che consiste per l'interessato nel mettere una mano in una delle bocche del guscio di legno del mostro biblico tentacolare il "Baubau del legno" e se il mostro divora gli divora la mano allora il soggetto è gay. Preoccupati dallo shock di Xandir, organizzano per lui una festa gay. Al party Hero uccide di nascosto Captain Bizzarro, dopo che quest'ultimo gli abbia ricordato la volta in cui i due superori hanno fatto l'amore nel "mondo bizzarro", ossia la stazione della metropolitana, mentre Xandir, dopo aver ricevuto una fellatio da Taddeo, inizia a temere la fine della sua carriera di salvatore di fanciulle, a causa della possbilità che Pac-Man, alias Signora Pac-Man, possa rivelare la nuova sessualità dell'elfo alla sua migliore amica, la ragazza di Xandir, poiché è uno spifferone. Il giorno dopo la festa, Xandir, non avendo più uno scopo nella sua, prova a uccidersi, ma viene fermato da Clara, la quale riesce a convincerlo, poiché lei ha trovato un modo per risolvergli il problema: trovare e usare la lampada di Aladino per esprimere il desiderio di non essere più gay. Una volta trovata la lampada, Xandir evoca il Genio della lampada e gli chiede il desiderio, ma egli si rifiuta poiché anche lui è gay. Avendo capito che si può essere gay e allo stesso tempo spiritosi e solari, Xandir accetta questa nuova vita e si innamora del genio. Tuttavia il genio viene successivamente rapito dal peggior nemico di Xandir, Lord Tasto Invio, dopo aver ucciso precedentemente l'ex ragazza di Xandir e da quel momento l'elfo dichiara di avere un nuovo scopo nella sua vita con questo motto: "Io sono Xandir e vivo nel perenne tentativo di salvare il mio ragazzo". Clara, nel confessionale, prova contentezza della scelta del suo amico, dichiarando anche che uno come lui deve essere contento finché non subirà le torture di Satana quando morirà, ma viene contradetta proprio da Dio, il quale rivela di adorarli. In questo episodio Spanky schiavizza Ling Ling come suo lavoratore in nero di produzione di scarpe da ginnastica per l'M.B.A., ma questo provoca la protesta dei bambini cinesi i quali si assemblano dando vita ad una specie di Transformer per uccidere il maiale. Questo mostro viene sconfitto da Ling Ling, dopo che Spanky gli abbia promesso di dare al Pokémon l'onore in cambio della salvezza. Questo "onore" non è altro che un berretto di carta con scritto su un lato la parola onore. Pezzo Musicale: "Il lamento di Ling Ling", cantata da Ling Ling in speudo giapponese senza sottotitoli e gli vengono in mente i ricordi dei giorni trascorsi nel suo universo animato molto simile a quello dei Pokémon, soprattutto quando uccide il suo padrone che si rivelerà poi Spanky. Inoltre la Canzone battaglia di Ling Ling è montaggio visto nelle presentazioni della prima puntata quando il pokémon attacca in aria e quando sconfigge il Transformer dei bambini cinesi. Canzoni di Ling Ling Canzone battaglia di Ling Ling :Ling-Ling into battle go, fulfill destiny of the soul; :Sever skull of adversary, shove it in the poopoo hole! :...All the children sing: "Kill kill kill kill, die die die; kill kill kill kill, die die die!" : Il lamento di Ling Ling :Ling Ling: Een kondira kon fa dinao :Meem Jewgoy don bim dim sum koi :Don King dao di cup of chong :Ahi Slurpee kung pao :Sowa karma Dick Clark :Ling Ling Ling dai yai ditchy gao :Yoda san. : Note Particolari *Xandir viene ufficialmente considerato gay, come viene descritto dalla Voce Narrante nel primo episodio in questo modo: "Un avventuriero di videogame completamente gay". *Vengono rivelate le generalità di Xandir che è Xandir P. Wifflebottom. *Wooldoor appare per la prima volta nel Confessionale. *Nella scena in cui Xandir mette il pene nel buco della gloria, si scopre che l'elfo ha il pene non circonciso. *Durante l'interrogatori Xandir indossa un guanto sulla mano sinistra per prelevare la lampada dal sedere apribile di Wooldoor ma alla fine usò la mano destra. *Nell'edizione originale 4 doppiatori speciali del cast hanno dato la voce ad altri personaggi: Jess Harnell doppia anche Captain Bizzarro. Cree Summer la Ragazza di Xandir. Jamaes Arnold Taylor il Genio e Dio. Abbey DiGregorio il Leader dei Bambini Cinesi. Ospiti d'onore *Durante la festa Svicolone e Taddeo rimorchiano Xandir. Notate che a differenza del DVD, le facce dei due sono state oscurate ma si vede che il cacciatore dei Lonney Toons porta i baffi. *L'altro è Pac-Man alias Signora Pac-Man, apparso anche nei cartoni degli anni 80. Riferimenti Culturali *La cucitura delle scarpe di tela contrafatte è un riferimento al fenomeno della pirateria delle contraffazioni di marchi famosi che è molto diffusa nei paesi dell'Asia Orientale. *La scena di Toot che mette l'anello aumenta punti di di Xandir nei suoi seni orrendi e giganti è un riferimento alla serie animata di Ren e Stimpy. *Il giradischi definito da Wooldoor vecchio è il tipico oggetto che si vede ne I Flinstons. *La frase sottointitolata di Ling Ling quando si lamenta con Spanky all'inizio dell'episodio ("Sono Ling Ling e maledizione vivo qui da tanti giorni!") è una parodia di una frase detta nel film di Full Metal Jacket: " Sono così eccitato! Ti amo da tanto tempo". *Il primo gay test cui Xandir si sottopone è stato prodotto dall'azienda ACME, solita azienda che vende le macchine a Willy Coyote per catturare Bip Bip. *Il padrone di Ling Ling, comparso nel flashback, è un ragazzo di dieci da capelli e questo è un riferimento ad Ash Ketchum con la sua pokéball per far lottare i suoi pokémon. *Il secondo gay test in cui Xandir ammette di essere gay è una parodia del film Flah Gordon. *La frase di Foxxy: " Tutti quelli toccati dalla luce sono gay", è stata presa dal film Il Re Leone. Quella frase venne accompagnata dalla parola "Homo" essendo stata cantata da un coro africano animale, ma nella festa la parola Homo è riferita agli invitati omosessuali. *Il modo in cui Spanky schiavizza Ling Ling dicendogli che "avremo più successo di Fat-Man e Little Boy" è un riferimento alle bombe atomiche Fat-Man e Little Boy usate dagli Americani su Hiroshima e Nagasaki. *La frase di Spanky: "Prima avevamo paia di scarpe per l'MBA e adesso non abbiamo altro che un mucchio di bambini cinesi da sfruttare" e la loro nuova attività da sandali viventi per i giocatori sono dei riferimenti alle tipiche scarpe cinesi usate dalla popolazione cinese da millenni. *Captain Bizzarro è lo sterotipo dei personaggi bizzarrri creati dalla Casa Editrice DC Comics che ridicolizza i classici superori i cui primi sono stati Superman e Lois Lane. *La frase di Hero rivolta a Bizzarro: "Quel che succede nel Mondo Bizzarro deve rimanere nel Mondo Bizzarro", è una parodia del motto della campagna di marketing di Las Vegas: "Quel che succede a Las Vegas, deve rimanere a Las Vegas". *Il Buco della Gloria che Xandir scopre fuori dalla Casa ha la scritta Gloria Gloria Alleuiah, frase famosa della canzone americana patriottica The Battle Hym of the Republic di Julia Ward Howe. *Quando il bambino cinese parla dei 47 fratelli e dell'unica sorella, è un riferimento al fanticidio di bambine successe in certe zone dell'Asia. Streaming Per maggiori infomazioni guarda l'episodio Omofobi qui. Categoria:Episodi di Drawn Together Categoria:Stagione 1 Categoria:Episodi di Xandir Categoria:Episodi di Ling Ling Categoria:Episodi di Spanky